Amnesia
by rev-yon
Summary: One day, the PPG found one of the Rowdyruff in the alley. They haven't see them for a years yet now he's alone and injured. Professor said that boy has lost his memory. Is he going to stay with the Girls?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello there! This is my first fanfiction ever, and sorry if i have a bad grammar. Feel free to review. _**

**_I don't own the PPG._**

**_Summary: One day, the PPG found one of the Rowdyruff Boys in the alley. They haven't see them for a years yet now he's alone and injured. Professor said that boy has lost his memory. Is he going to stay with the Girls?_**

Unknown POV

_... It's raining .. Where am I ? _

_I can't remember anything ..._

_… My head hurts, why am i bleeding? _

_Who ... am i?_

Normal POV

The City of Townsville.

Today, the rain pouring heavily into the city. The City of Townsville which is usually crowded looks quiet. Not many people doing activity outside the buildings. Outside the grocery store, Utonium family had just finished shopping and walk into their car. Professor Utonium started the car and waited for his daughters putting stuff into the car. Blossom was sitting in the front and Buttercup just got into the car and when it's Bubbles turn, she heard something in the alley, near the store.

_Who stayed in the alley in this weather? …maybe a stray kitten? I have to see._

"Bubbles, what are you doing? Hurry up!", called Blossom.

"Hang on, I want to check that alley! Just a minute!"

"Hurry up, I don't want to miss a boxing match on TV!", Buttercup said impatiently.

With her blue umbrella, Bubbles ran toward the alley. It sounds stupid, but Bubbles couldn't leave a neglected animal here, in bad weather. She's still the same as kindergarten, Animal Lover.

_Should be around here somewhere... Ooh! There it is…..what?_

Bubbles surprised. Suddenly there is a figure standing in front of her, the figure of boy who looked dripping wet and bloody. His clothes were black with red stripes are visible in tatters. Red long hair and tied in low ponytail and wearing a baseball cap backwards ... _he looks familiar_.

And red eyes that looked empty ... _Red eyes? He is one of The Rowdyruff Boys!_

"You! What are you doing here! Trying to fight us again!"

"... What? Who are you?", He replied in a low voice. A very deep yet a weak voice .

"Don't pretend to be stupid, you know we were shopping before and then you show up with both of your brothers when we're not prepared!"

"What are you talking about? ...my head hurts."

"Where are your brothers! Tell me!"

"... I don't know who I am ...", after saying that, he fell. Bubbles wasn't sure at first but he's not moving at all. _Is he dead? No, he's still breathing._ He just passed out.

_Great, now what? I should call Blossom and Buttercup._

* * *

"What took her so long? The game was about to begin!", Buttercup said angrily.

Blossom look a little worried. "Has something happened to her? I'm so worried."

"You girls go after her, I'll wait here. I afraid something happened to Bubbles.", Said professor , waiting in the driver seat. 10 minutes already gone. Since Bubbles ran to the alley.

"Okay.", Said his two children simultaneously.

At the intersection, three of them met. Bubbles looked confused and in a hurry.

"Girls! You remember when we were in kindergarten Mojo create our counterparts and then we destroyed them with kiss up to explode and then Him revived them so they can't be destroyed and done disgusting things..."

"Bubbles! Slowly!"

"Oh, sorry. There's a ROWDYRUFF in the alley!"

"What? I thought they've gone, We haven't saw them since Elementary School!" Buttercup looked happy, finally her rival back to town! The criminal and monster was boring since they left.

As for Blossom, she's not really happy with it. Of course, they almost beat them to death.

"Are you sure, Bubbles?"

"I'm quite sure it's him ... the red one!"

_Great, if she was right ... then the trouble is here. Wait, is he alone? Where's the other two? I better check._

_

* * *

_

3 Powerpuffs ran to the scene earlier. Bubbles was right. It's one of the Rowdyruff, and it's Blossom counterpart . Suddenly the hatred towards him came to her. She remember the days when he and his annoying brothers messing in the city. She was glad that they finally has gone but then ... here he is. Again.

Buttercup stare at the figure. "Wow, he's pretty bruised! I wonder what has happened? "

"What should we do?" Bubbles looked at Blossom. _Blossom looks confused ... or upset. I don't know._

"Let him be, let's go Girls! Professor is waiting for us."

"What? But we can't leave him! What if his brother showed up? I know it's the enemy .. but he's bleeding so bad."

"Why do you care? He's a Rowdyruff after all."

"But, before he passed out, he said something like, 'i do not what are you talking about or i do not know who i am."

"Obviously he's lying! Come on, the Professor still -"

"What took you girls so lo –Well, who is this?", Suddenly the Professor Utonium is here, join them. He look at the boy and he can see that he's bleeding from his head.

"One of the Rowdyruff ... i think so. He's beat up." Buttercup answered instantly.

Buttercup wasn't sure what to do Either. Sure, she hates the Rowdyruff Boys. But seeing someone lying in the middle of rain, bleeding, he could not just leave him. Well, maybe if it's her counterpart, it'll be different.

Professor Utonium bent down his knees, checking if this boy was badly injured. _Bleeding from this side, it's dangerous, it could lead to death_. He gently pick him up.

Blossom approached them. "Professor, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking him home with us, he's seriously injured. Maybe he lost his memories."

"BUT HE'S OUR ENEMY! HE'S DANGEROUS!", Blossom yelled.

_What the hell? __We are going to take care of him? __A very dangerous enemy? What does he think! __Shouldn't we just leave them so it reduce the dangers for Townsville? _Blossom looked at Bubbles and Buttercup._What's with them? __They look relieved somehow ... __Well, it's not THEIR counterparts so they don't understand!_

"Blossom, if someone is hurt, will you leave them? I know you're not that kind of girl", Professor smiled. Then he walked to his car, still carrying that boy.

Blossom a little embarrassed to hear him say that to her remain adamant. "Well, yeah...but he's - oh, whatever!" She knew that she couldn't win against her father.

"Good! Now hurry, Girls! He might lose all of his bloods!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for the reviews! Since this is my first time writing a story, it really helps! I'll try to improve :) Feel free to review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG**

**Summary: _One day, the PPG found one of the Rowdyruff Boys in the alley. They haven't see them for a years yet now he's alone and injured. Professor said that boy has lost his memory. Is he going to stay with the Girls?_**

* * *

_Amnesia_

Arrived at the Utonium house, Professor and the girls carry that injured boy they found in alley from their car and bring him inside the house, straight to Professor Utonium's laboratory. Professor is going to treat the wound on the boy's head. Sure, he need a help from doctor but they had to keep this boy existence in secret. They don't know what will happen if some bad guys use him to create chaos in Townsville.

"Girls, I need one of you to assist me. Blossom, would you?" asked Professor. Blossom still the smartest of the three, she could help him easily.

"Don't expect me to answer 'yes'. I won't do anything to help him.", Blossom replied.

She doesn't want to involve with her enemy more further. Yes, it's already been 10 years since the last time she saw him when they're 6. But, everytime she see him now, she can only feel animosity or anger.

"Let me help you, Professor.", said Bubbles quickly. She just had to do it, they don't have time to argue right now.

* * *

_Chemical X flowing in his body, it's really help him to recover quickly... wait, what is this thing?_

* * *

Blossom and Buttercup are sitting on the sofa. Buttercup doesn't want to interrupt Professor and Bubbles so she just waited outside and watching the boxing match on TV. Still the tomboy of the group, she love anything that involves sport, she wouldn't miss this one. Blossom, still looked angry, reading the book of her favorite novelist.

After an hour, Bubbles exited from the laboratory with bandage and towel with stains of blood. Not long after, Professor came out. Looks like he's done with the treatment.

"So how is he, Professor?", asked Buttercup curiously.

"Well, the wound wasn't that deep and he only had a few bruises over his body. Just like you girls he can heal quickly with his power. However, his head was hit quite in vital area, the brain may took a damage. Let's wait until he wakes up."

_What's wrong with them? They're saving a bad guy! What if he's going to attack us?_ Blossom thought.

"By the way girls, do you know what his name?", asked Professor to his children.

"Well...it's already 10 years, I don't remember. Ooh, but i remember the blue one, it's Boomer! Do you know his name, Buttercup? What about the green one?", said Bubbles. How can she forget her only counterpart name?

"Nah, but I'm pretty sure the green one is Butch."

Buttercup, Bubbles and Professor looking at Blossom. They were going to ask her but suddenly she just answered.

"...It's Brick."

* * *

Unknown POV

" We did it, right? I really hope you didn't do any mistake."

"Shut up, at least I can do better than you!"

"But, it's been an hour, how long are we going to wait?"

"Let's go find him."

* * *

"Girls, don't say anything about him being a criminal or a leader of The Rowdyruff Boys. We need to keep silence about his existence here or else, it will be dangerous."

"Got it!", they answered simultaneously.

Brick POV

I open my eyes. I see a vague light coming from above my head. I turn my head to the right and I can see chemical equipment on the desk and the room was quite dark. I tried to get up but my head suddenly ache. I put my hand on my head and I can feel something wrapped around it.

_Where am i?_

I'm getting up from the bed where I was lying and walk around the room. I looked around but I can't think of anything. I stopped in front of the desk, trying to read notes on it. My arm touched a beaker and it fell from the desk, making a cracking sound.

Suddenly, someone open the door. It's a girl with black hair that reached her shoulders, wearing a gray t-shirt, baggy pants and green sport shoes. She had a surprised look when she saw me.

"Everyone, come here, quick!", she shouted while looking at me. Not long after, there's another three enter the room. Two girls and one man.

First, the girl has a golden-blonde hair in long pig tails that reached to her elbow. She is wearing a white sleeveless shirt, denim jeans skirt, and pair of white shoes.

Next, the middle-age, tall man with a neat black hair, wearing a white lab suit,black pants and black shoes.

And last, another girl (they all seem in the same age). She has a long,straight red hair that reached to her hips. She wears a long sleeves t-shirt in pink, black short and pink flat shoes.

"Finally, you awake.", said the tall man while walking toward me.

"You already slept for a day", the blond girl added.

Still haven't got the answers, I asked them, "...Who are you? and where am I?"

"You're in my laboratory at my house, my name is Professor Utonium. This is Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom. After you encounter Bubbles at the alley, you passed out. You are injured so we took you home with us.", Answered the man that called himself Professor Utonium.

"...Alley?"

"Yes, do you remember anything before it?"

"I...", I try to think, but my headache is getting worse.

_I can't remember anything._

I looked down, trying to restrain the pain. Right, the only thing I can remember is the moment where I was in the alley. Nothing else.

After quite a moment, the man speak again. "I see, you've lost your memory, you've got Retrograde Amnesia."

_What? Lost my memory?_

"Huh? Retro...whatever it is, what does it mean?", asked the girl with black hair with a confuse look. If i was right, her name is Buttercup.

"Retrograde. It's an inability to stage a come-back past memories, more than just a senile." the Professor explained.

_What should I do now?_

Understanding my confused look, the blond, walking and stop just in front of me, smiling. "Well, until you have your memory back, you can live here!"

"What?"

"What?"

I looked at the red-haired girl. Her face look annoyed. She had been quite until now. Then suddenly she left from this laboratory.

"Yes, you can stay in the guest room. You need a rest, you haven't fully recover. And don't take that bandage off from your head until it heal. Can you walk?", said the Professor.

"Yes, thank you, I'm sorry for being a trouble."

Professor Utonium smiled and left the room along with Buttercup. Bubbles trying to help me walk out of the room.

"Hey, Brick, I'm very sorry that I yelled at you before, at the valley. I thought you were lying. I feel really bad.", She said to me with an apologetic face.

"...Brick? and what lie?"

"Oh! Um, since you can't remember your own name, we gave you one! And nothing, it's my mistake!"

"...Okay."

I'm too dizzy to think so I'll just agree with it. _Brick._


End file.
